


College

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Kise non era soddisfatto della sua vita.Era bello, riusciva ad eccellere in ogni sport e pur non essendo un genio era ugualmente stato in grado di ottenere dei buoni voti per l'ingresso all'università. Inoltre aveva anche una promettente carriera da modello dinanzi a sé, con uno stuolo di ammiratrici pronte a tutto per lui.





	College

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il COW-T8  
> \- AU. Dove Kise e Aomine si incontrano solo al College.

Kise non era soddisfatto della sua vita.

Era bello, riusciva ad eccellere in ogni sport e pur non essendo un genio era ugualmente stato in grado di ottenere dei buoni voti per l'ingresso all'università. Inoltre aveva anche una promettente carriera da modello dinanzi a sé, con uno stuolo di ammiratrici pronte a tutto per lui.

Qualsiasi altra persona l'avrebbe definito fortunato, ma Ryouta avrebbe di gran lunga preferito una vita normale, senza alcune doti particolari, a quella che stava vivendo… perché se solo non fosse stato così bravo, avrebbe trovato semplice gioire delle piccole cose della vita. Ma non poteva, perché non riusciva a sentirsi 'completo', e quella sensazione di vuoto era ormai così familiare e ben legata alla sua esistenza che aveva addirittura smesso di cercare stimoli.

Era infatti con quella convinzione che aveva iniziato il college e con quella stessa certezza era andato incontro alla sua prima, bruciante ed allo stesso tempo eccitante, sconfitta.

Aomine Daiki per lui era un perfetto sconosciuto che, a detta di chi lo conosceva era arrivato all'università per meriti sportivi - sicuramente non brillava nello studio. Era una giovane promessa del basket che aveva avuto il coraggio di colpire Kise alla nuca con un pallone.

Era stato un incidente, ma complice la convinzione di Ryouta di essere il migliore maturata in tutti quegli anni e la fama di Aomine, quella situazione non poté far altro che degenerare in una sfida.

« Non prendertela troppo se ti straccio, Aomine-kun», lo avvertì Kise, togliendosi la giacca ed arrotolando le maniche della camicia.

« Non esiste che mi faccia battere da un principiante», ribatté prontamente Aomine, concedendogli il possesso palla.

Erano entrambi sicuri delle rispettive abilità, e dopo un'imbarazzante one-on-one durato neanche quindici minuti, l'unico ad aver avuto ragione nel riporre fiducia nelle proprie capacità di rivelò essere Aomine.

Kise era stato sconfitto. Umiliato senza neanche l'opportunità di segnare un canestro.

Aveva cercato di tenere testa ad Aomine in ogni modo, ma alla fine aveva perso... e non riusciva a smettere di sorridere.

Era la prima volta che provava sulla sua pelle quella sensazione e faceva schifo. Perdere era orribile ma continuava a sorridere perché l'aveva trovato. Aveva trovato qualcuno migliore di lui: qualcuno da ammirare e inseguire. E non poteva non sentirsi realmente euforico!

« Ti è passata la voglia di tirartela, eh?», lo stuzzicò Aomine.

« Giochiamo ancora», rispose solamente Kise con la gioia che gli brillava negli occhi.

« Ehh? Ora?»

« Oggi, domani... quando vuoi. Ma giochiamo ancora!», esclamò.

« Per essere uno che è stato appena umiliato sembri parecchio allegro», commentò diffidente, e come nei peggiori cliché delle commedie romantiche, da quel giorno continuarono ad incontrarsi sempre più assiduamente.

Ryouta aveva ormai perso il conto di quante sconfitte aveva collezionato da quando aveva conosciuto Aomine - diventato ormai Aominecchi -, ma aveva anche trovato qualcosa di più importante, che mai si sarebbe aspettato di trovare in quel modo. Il che, non poteva non renderlo ulteriormente euforico a livelli estremi.

« Sai, sono... davvero felice di essere stato colpito da quella pallonata», rivelò infatti Kise un giorno, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla del suo compagno.

Aomine sbuffò, piegando però le labbra in un piccolo sorriso.

« A volte credo di averti colpito troppo forte per quanto sei idiota», commentò.

« Non essere così antipatico, Aominecchi! Cercavo di essere romantico!», si lamentò subito Ryouta, venendo poi zittito da un rapido bacio.

« Siamo ancora in tempo per la tua cinquecentoquattresima sconfitta».

« Ehh? Non sono così tante! Sono sicuramente meno! Non esagerare, Aominecchi!»


End file.
